headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sakaarans
| image = | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | category = | status = | homeworld = Sakaar | stellar system = Tayo system | galaxy = Fornax Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = | eyes = | fingers = | toes = | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = Imperials Natives Shadow People | representatives = Caiera; Elloe Kaifi; Hiroim; Miek | affiliations = Warbound | allies = The Green Scar | enemies = | 1st = ''Incredible Hulk'', Vol. 3 #92 }} Sakaarans are a fictional alien race featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and first appeared in ''The Incredible Hulk'', Volume 3 #92 in April, 2006. Description Sakaaran is the name attributed to alien beings who are inhabitants of the planet Sakaar. There are two distinctive species of humanoid Sakaarans, the Imperials, who haved red skin, and the Shadow People, who have grey skin. Both species believe in the sanctity of the Sakaarson, who is a fabled Chosen One figure of old. A being known as the Red King came to power, and did so easily, as both the Imperials and the Shadow People believed him to be the embodiment of the Sakaarson. Although they are a somewhat primitive race, the Sakaarans have advanced their own culture with technology they recovered from ships that had crashed on Sakaar through the spatial portal leading to the planet. Another race found on Sakaar are called the Natives. They are a sentient insectoid race that lived in the deserts of the planet. They came under the control of the Red King, who used them to people his armies. One of the Natives, Miek, became a member of the Warbound, who followed the leadership of a creature from another world, the Green Scar, or as some may know him, the Hulk. Sakaarans of note * Angmo-Asan - The Red King * Caiera the Oldstrong - Shadow People * Elloe Kaifi - Imperial * Hiroim - Shadow People * Lavin Skee - Warrior rebel * Miek - Natives * Primus Vand - Imperial * Ronan Kaifi - Imperial Mixed heritage * Hiro-Kala * Skaar Notes & Trivia * Sakaarans also appeared in the 2014 feature film Guardians of the Galaxy. They had grey skin and wore plated armor and were the followers of Korath, and assisted him in trying to acquire the Orb from Peter Quill when he was on the planet known as Morag. * Sakaarans also appeared in the Guardians of the Galaxy animated television series, beginning with the pilot episode of the show, "Road to Knowhere". Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude 1 * Thor: Ragnarok External Links * * * Sakaarans at the Disney Wiki * Sakaarans at the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki References Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)/Miscellaneous